happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kringle Feast
Kringle Feast is the third of the HTF Kringles. Plot In a small cottage, in the light of the fireplace, everything is set for Christmas. The camera pans to show stockings hung with care, a fully decorated Christmas tree, and presents on the floor. Also on the floor is Cub, lying next to his toy train, fast asleep. As the camera keeps panning, we see Giggles, appearing to be tired out from the excitement of Christmas. As we move further into the room, something is amiss. Toothy and Cuddles lie their heads on the table, eyes open and faces twisted in a mix of pain and discomfort. Nearby a pair of green legs (belonging to both Lifty and Shifty) are thrust in the air. Inside the kitchen, next to a passed out Petunia who was carrying a now-shattered plate to the dining room, a frustrated Lumpy has his head in the oven. He tries in vain to start up his lighter so he can light the gas oven and roast their plump Christmas goose. He finally manages to create a spark from the lighter and laughs maniacally. Due to the high levels of gas in the cottage, however, a massive explosion occurs, destroying half the forest. Message "Warmest Wishes!" Deaths #Cub, Giggles, Toothy, Cuddles, Lifty, Shifty, and Petunia potentially suffocate from the gas leak (Deaths not shown and debatable because Lumpy should have suffocated as well). #Lumpy and (if they weren't already dead) Cub, Giggles, Toothy, Cuddles, Lifty, Shifty, and Petunia die when the cottage explodes. #Numerous other animals likely to have died in the massive explosion. Goofs #There are several character mistakes: ##Toothy has normal buckteeth. ##Giggles doesn't have her bow. This may be because the top of her head is tilted away. ##Petunia did not have the flower and a head marking on her head. # Lumpy should have died first, being the closest to the gas leak, but he may have being able to last longer due to his size. Trivia *''God Rest Ya Merry Gentleman'' can be heard throughout the episode. *Though initially a great cause of debate, Kenn Navarro has confirmed that the two green legs in the air belong to Lifty and Shifty. *The pictures on the wall featured Giggles (twice), Lumpy, Flaky, and Flippy. *In Happy Tree Friends webpage, on "playground" - "playthings" - "minibytes", there is a minibyte called "Flaming Bag of Poo" and when it ends, it has the same message as this Kringle. *There are several things that make this Kringle stand out from the others: **This Kringle has the highest amount of deaths. **This is the only Kringle with no blood. **This is the only Kringle where Lumpy dies. **This Kringle is the longest one so far. **No one survived in this Kringle. *Cub's death is similar to his and Pop's death in Easy For You to Sleigh. *This is one of the very few episodes where Cub is seen without Pop. *If you listen closely Lumpy says "Come on, damn it!" Category:HTF Shorts Episodes Category:Kringles Category:Videos without gore Category:christmas episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Survivors Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy